gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddin Blackgard
Lord Eddin Blackgard '''(Wastelandic: Fax-Sen) is a major character in the third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. Eddin is the youngest son of Lord Trevyr Blackgard and his wife Lady Laenah Blackgard. He is married to Elen Blackgard. After his father's death, Eddin has been named the Lord of Blackgard, Shield of the East, Warden of the Borderlands, Lord Defender of the Stormlands and Lord Paramount of the Borders. According to Trevyr, Eddin was named after Trevyr's long-time friend and bannerman, Eddin Mercer. Biography Background Eddin was born as the third born son of Lord Trevyr Blackgard. His mother, Laenah, died giving birth to Eddin. Nonetheless, Eddin was deeply loved by his father, even prompting Trevyr to murder several rival lords so he could support Eddin and the rest of his family. He became a bright and handsome young man, and of all of Trevyr Blackgard's children, Eddin is said to be most like him in terms of intelligence, personality and cunning. As a child, Eddin grew up in the city of Blackgard, unlike his other brothers, who grew up in King's Landing when Trevyr still served under Kings Aegon V and Aerys II as Hand of the King. During his adolescence, Eddin met Elen Tarth, Selwyn Tarth's niece. Trevyr, who was firmly against arranged marriages (something fairly uncommon in the Seven Kingdoms), allowed Eddin to marry whenever, and with whomever he wanted. Eddin and Elen fell in love and eventually announced their betrothal, effectively connecting houses Blackgard and Tarth as allies through matrimony later on. During the events of the War of the Five Kings, Eddin, initially, did not partake in the war. He absolutely did not want anything to do with his family's affairs and, ultimately, didn't play the game of thrones. However, Eddin idly watched as the war tore his house apart and so, indirectly, he played a minor role in the war. After Dyron Blackgard's death, Eddin started to play more major roles in the events of the war. Ironically, he became one of Blackgard's most pivotal puppet-masters and almost singlehandedly aided his father in fending of the rival houses and preparing himself into, inadvertently, taking on the role as the Lord Paramount of the Borders. Season 1 Eddin Blackgard is a young, but ambitious young man from House Blackgard. He resides in King's Landing as an apprentice, trying to learn more from Westerosi politics and lordship. Season 2 Following Eddard Stark's execution at the Great Sept of Baelor, Eddin feels that he is no longer safe in King's Landing. After making the proper arrangements and informing his father about what happened in King's Landing, he leaves the capital and heads to Blackgard. Season 5 Eddin's oldest brother, Dyron Blackgard, is assassinated by unknown assailants. Lucan is refused the Ebony Throne and Eddin, ironically, becomes the new heir to House Blackgard, even though he initially refused to partake in any Blackgard affairs. Season 6 After the death of his father, Trevyr, Eddin has become the new Lord of Blackgard. Appearances Personality Eddin is the strongest of the Blackgard family, though he originally wanted nothing to do with the house's affairs, but he was quickly pulled in after the failed assassination attempt on his father and a successful one on his eldest brother. Once ensconced in Blackgard's affairs, Eddin quickly established a reputation for ruthlessness to a far greater degree than his father. This behaviour was caused by his stay in the capital, where he experienced the ruthlessness and treacherous acts performed by several high lords of Westeros. He preferred to wipe out all of his enemies in one fell swoop. Reign Quotes Category:Characters Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Nobles Category:Status: Alive Category:House Blackgard Category:Bordermen Category:Characters from the Borderlands Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Noble